babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Samba4
Samba4 is currently the latest development of samba, the famous Microsoft Windows Servers replacement for Linux platforms. It started to be included in major distro since Ubuntu 11.04. Introduction / Introdùkçion / 簡介 Setiŋ ùp domein : |Krieit samba4 dè konfig en provyçion sörvā-dè deitābeis wiŧ folowiŋ kommand: | }} :$ samba-tool domain provision --use-rfc2307 --interactive --use-xattrs=yes Realm LOCALDOMAIN6: gov.bk Domain gov: BKTKOGOV1 Server Role (dc, member, standalone) dc: DNS backend (SAMBA_INTERNAL, BIND9_FLATFILE, BIND9_DLZ, NONE) SAMBA_INTERNAL: DNS forwarder IP address (write 'none' to disable forwarding) 127.0.1.1: Administrator password: Retype password: Looking up IPv4 addresses Looking up IPv6 addresses No IPv6 address will be assigned :Setting up share.ldb :Setting up secrets.ldb :Setting up the registry :Setting up the privileges database :Setting up idmap db :Setting up SAM db :Setting up sam.ldb partitions and settings :Setting up sam.ldb rootDSE :Pre-loading the Samba 4 and AD schema :Adding DomainDN: DC=gov,DC=bk :Adding configuration container :Setting up sam.ldb schema :Setting up sam.ldb configuration data :Setting up display specifiers :Modifying display specifiers :Adding users container :Modifying users container :Adding computers container :Modifying computers container :Setting up sam.ldb data :Setting up well known security principals :Setting up sam.ldb users and groups :Setting up self join :Adding DNS accounts :Creating CN=MicrosoftDNS,CN=System,DC=gov,DC=bk :Creating DomainDnsZones and ForestDnsZones partitions :Populating DomainDnsZones and ForestDnsZones partitions :Setting up sam.ldb rootDSE marking as synchronized :Fixing provision GUIDs :A Kerberos configuration suitable for Samba 4 has been generated at /var/lib/samba/private/krb5.conf :Setting up fake yp server settings :Once the above files are installed, your Samba4 server will be ready to use Server Role: active directory domain controller Hostname: bkgovsrv1 NetBIOS Domain: BKTKOGOV1 DNS Domain: gov.bk DOMAIN SID: S-1-5-21-3549399511-4155035956-2892838828 Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... The following packages were automatically installed and are no longer required: * libntdb1 * python-ntdb Use 'apt-get autoremove' to remove them. Done The following packages will be upgraded: # libldb1 # libsmbclient # libtalloc2 # libtdb1 # libtevent0 # libwbclient0 # python-ldb # python-samba # python-talloc # python-tdb # samba-common # samba-common-bin # samba-libs 13 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 7,508 kB of archives. After this operation, 5,370 kB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libwbclient0 i386 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libtalloc2 i386 2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libtevent0 i386 0.9.26-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libsmbclient i386 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main python-tdb i386 1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libtdb1 i386 1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main python-talloc i386 2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main samba-common-bin i386 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main python-samba i386 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main samba-libs i386 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main python-ldb i386 2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main libldb1 i386 2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily-updates/main samba-common all 2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2 kB Fetched 7,508 kB in 4s (1,630 kB/s) Instoliŋ Preconfiguring packages ... (Reading database ... 180329 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libwbclient0_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libwbclient0:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../libtalloc2_2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libtalloc2:i386 (2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (2.1.2-3) ... Preparing to unpack .../libtevent0_0.9.26-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libtevent0:i386 (0.9.26-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (0.9.24-1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libsmbclient_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libsmbclient:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../python-tdb_1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-tdb (1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (1.3.5-1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libtdb1_1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libtdb1:i386 (1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (1.3.5-1) ... Preparing to unpack .../python-talloc_2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-talloc (2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (2.1.2-3) ... Preparing to unpack .../samba-common-bin_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking samba-common-bin (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../python-samba_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-samba (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../samba-libs_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking samba-libs:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Preparing to unpack .../python-ldb_2%3a1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-ldb (2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (2:1.1.20-2ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libldb1_2%3a1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libldb1:i386 (2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) over (2:1.1.20-2ubuntu0.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../samba-common_2%3a4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2_all.deb ... Unpacking samba-common (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) over (2:4.1.17+dfsg-4ubuntu3.3) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.4-1) ... Setiŋ Setting up libwbclient0:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Setting up libtalloc2:i386 (2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up libtevent0:i386 (0.9.26-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up libtdb1:i386 (1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up libldb1:i386 (2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up python-talloc (2.1.5-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up samba-libs:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Setting up libsmbclient:i386 (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Setting up python-tdb (1.3.8-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up python-ldb (2:1.1.24-0ubuntu0.15.10.1) ... Setting up python-samba (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Setting up samba-common (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Setting up samba-common-bin (2:4.3.8+dfsg-0ubuntu0.15.10.2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4.1) ... Vörçion ček # samba -V Version 4.1.13-Ubuntu Si osou * smbclient Reference / Riförèns / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol links / 外部連結 *Samba 4 - Active Directory，作者Andrew Bartlett *Samba4/HOWTO *SSH Tunneling Samba on Windows *archlinux: Samba 4 Active Directory domain controller